Artificial
by Nepholim
Summary: Perhaps I was cursed, and maybe I betrayed my people, and not to mention assassinated several others, but… but as long as this heart beats, it and I will never be artificial.


-**Title** – Artificial  
>-<strong>Rating<strong> – T (Mainly for safety)  
>-<strong>Warnings<strong> – Nothing much, just angst and unhappy teenage stuffs.  
>-<strong>Pairing(s)<strong> – Githika(OC)xSkull Kid  
>-<strong>Summary<strong> - Perhaps I was cursed, and maybe I betrayed my people, and not to mention assassinated several others, but… but as long as this heart beats, it and I will never be artificial.

_So, this story is a one of those 'aww' stories that are nice and fluffy to read. Hope you enjoy! /btw- yes, this is an ocxskullkid story... what? I like it!/_

The wind forced the temperature below zero, the snow falling reminding me so much of an eternal slumber. Skull Kid and I were traveling since dawn through that same dark forest I'd met him in with Tael. My mind was pounding from fatigue and dizziness that I felt my knees buckle and I nearly toppled over. Skull Kid was in front of me however… Gods, how was he not cold with those clothes on? As for Tael, she circled his head repeatedly, bobbing up and down, left and right.

A pain snapped up my leg and I fell forward, a gasp escaping me as I landed on the icy ground- my blades falling to my side. "Gita, what's-!" His eyes widened when he saw me struggling to stand back up, "Githika!" Rushing forward, his hand reached for mine, the other grasping my elbow as he pulled me to my feet, "Are you okay, gods- do you need some rest?"

I bit back my sarcastic comment; I'd kept my past hidden from him for a good three years, he shouldn't have to know just yet- I shrugged, "We did just mindlessly walk ourselves out of a death trap of traitors." Skull kid gripped my shoulders and I winced at the sudden spurt strength.

"Why in Hyrule would you even say something like that?" His voice grew harsh as his eyes flickered up and down my body, "I should have checked if you were okay…" I grit my teeth, scrunching up my eyes as I tried to hold back yelling at him.

"Listen kid," I muttered, biting back most of the anger in my voice, "I'm FINE, we should just keep walking." His eyes widened… His eyes… his… I swallowed hard, looking away and turning my back. Now would NOT be a good time to tear up, now would inot/i be a good time to spill your life story… gods please stop, don't… Skull Kid walked around, arm lingering on my shoulder as he pulled my watery eyes up to meet his and I couldn't help it.

I was tired, I was upset, and he just continued to look at me like I was perfect, like I was normal. Pulling my eyes from his the tears fell, piling up under my chin as a sob was torn from my throat. "I'm a lifeless skeleton walking on the surface!" I cried, hands collecting under my eyes to try and wipe away the water, "I don't need to worry if I'm getting ill- I can't die twice… I'm NOTHING!" The soft sobs seemed to echo around me… my throat hurt from the cold air.

Skull Kid was staring at me, I knew it. He was going to leave me, just because of what I am since I'm not that perfectly normal person he thought I was… Soft pads of boots on snow and I winced, he was leaving- he was going away… Please don't go, please, please, please-!

Skull Kid moved in front of me, his head peaking into my vision as a wolfish grin crossed his face. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "How can you be dead," I was about to tell him how when he cut me off, "when you can cry?" I hesitated. That was a good point, I was crying…

"We-well, I-."

"And~, how can you be dead," A wicked smile crossed his face, "If you have feelings for me?" What the-? I backed away, my eyes wide, cheeks flushed. How?

"What are you talking about?" A soft breeze and a flicker of movement and Skull Kid was behind me, head tilted forward over my shoulder.

A hand, warming in the cold, was placed on my chest and my cheeks fired red, the contrast of cold and warmth causing me to shiver in a pleasant way. "Now," He whispered, breath coating my ear, "Can you feel anything?"

"Well duh- your hands on my-!" I stopped. A soft thump-thumping on the upper part of my breast. The flush on my cheeks didn't die down, however I found myself murmuring the words, "My-my heart…"

Skull kid moved his hands around my shoulders so he was giving me a backwards hug, only to bring the tips of his fingers together, the thumbs connecting at the bottom for a heart-shape. He smiled, nuzzling into my shoulder, "No matter what," He mumbled, "I know you're not a dead creature, because as long as I have you, you'll be alive for the rest of your life."

I turned my head, a soft teasing smile on my lips as I muttered into his straw hat, "You little romanticist." He flushed and I pecked a kiss on his cheek. After all, we were in the cold, and even as the thought of getting our lips stuck together was tempting, I still wanted my mouth…  
>I- I haven't felt something like ithisi in a while you-know. But, but maybe, just maybe this was a true affection. Perhaps I was cursed, and maybe I betrayed my people, and not to mention assassinated several others, but… but as long as this heart beats, it and I will never be artificial.

_Information:  
>Githika is one of the main reasons the Garo people were cursed as she was the first spy to go and interact with Clock Town so when she says: "I'm a lifeless skeleton" she's referring to the fact she'd already died once and because of the curse was brought back to life. (She was cursed twice believe it or not, once by the king of her people and once by the enemy of clock town.)<em>

Gita © Me  
>Skull KidTael © Nintendo


End file.
